


Детские игры

by notginger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: Во что играют Вневременные Дети?AU, так как писалось до финала 12 сезона.





	Детские игры

Даже и не пытайся регенерировать.   
Ты получила полный заряд.   
Мы всегда шли к этому.   
Это идеальный конец для нас – застрелить друг друга в спину.   
Даже и не пытайся регенерировать. Даже и не пытайся регенерировать. Даже и не…  
Она смеялась, смеялась и смеялась, пока всё тело скручивало и выворачивало от боли, смеялась, пока смех не встал поперёк горла огромной холодной костью, не заклокотал в груди, разрывая её на сотни тысяч частей.   
Потом она умерла. 

– Вот как? Отлично, рад это слышать. Когда наш, кхм… пациент придёт в себя?   
– Минут через тридцать, ваше превосходительство. Информация из Матрицы уже полностью загружена, личность восстановлена, требуется лишь немного времени на то, чтобы новое тело адаптировалось.   
– Хорошо, хорошо. Как вы считаете…  
Ничего не болело. Она украдкой попробовала пошевелить кончиком пальца, и собственная рука вдруг показалась ей чужой, непривычной. Слишком большой, слишком неуклюжей. Это было знакомое ощущение. Новое тело! Значит, тот, другой, всё-таки был не прав – ей всё же удалось регенерировать. Вот только что она делала на Галлифрее, ведь если они говорят про Матрицу… Она решила не открывать пока глаза, а сначала выяснить больше о той ситуации, в которой оказалась.   
– Интересный выбор тела, кстати, – сказал первый голос, который она мысленно окрестила Более Старым. – Я смотрю, вы приняли решение вернуться к базовым настройкам?  
– Эксперимент с женским телом был признан неудачным, ваше превосходительство, – ответил второй, Более Молодой. – Мы думали, что это усилит антагонизм, и сначала всё шло нормально, их противоборство протекало как обычно, она разработала несколько очень оригинальных и сложных планов, но затем… Их тяга друг к другу подошла к опасной черте. Женская форма оказалась слишком сентиментальной, слишком слабой, она почти позволила ему полностью подчинить себя, перетянуть на свою сторону. Мы были буквально на волосок от нарушения баланса. Возможно, какие-то внезапные романтические чувства, связанные с гормональным…

Ей пришлось приложить всю свою силу воли, чтобы не вскочить и не продемонстрировать этим неизвестным болтунам, насколько «слабой» она была. Она? Была ли она по-прежнему «ею», ведь они говорили что-то о «возвращении к базовым настройкам»… Старый и молодой тем временем продолжали своё странное обсуждение.   
– …впредь стараться делать так, чтобы они были одного пола. Во избежание подобных инцидентов. Организованная нами встреча с предыдущей версией, призванная вернуть её к прежним установкам, тоже, как видите, прошла не совсем так, как задумывалось.  
– Да, да, я слышал. Такое нелепое расходование регенераций… Такого никто не ожидал, он ведь всегда так яростно цепляется за собственную жизнь. А что со вторым? Он тоже умер?  
– Была зафиксирована смерть, но он сознательно сдерживает процесс регенерации. Говорит, что уже достаточно пожил и всё такое…  
– Вот как? В таком случае, вы должны…  
– Не волнуйтесь, ваше превосходительство, этим уже занимаются. Он встретит одну из своих предыдущих версий, переживёт ряд специально подготовленных событий и сделает верные выводы. Всё будет в порядке.   
– Отлично. Вы всё сделали правильно. Вневременные Дети должны находиться в непоколебимом балансе. Пока мы поддерживаем жизнь Двух Первых и их вечное противостояние, нашей цивилизации ничего не угрожает. 

Более Старый и Более Молодой голоса постепенно удалялись, продолжая степенно рассуждать о том, как прекрасно их высокоразвитое общество, подчинившее себе всё время и пространство, а также тайну почти бесконечно долгой жизни, благодаря удачному эксперименту над двумя существами, осуществлённому их мудрыми предками. 

Она открыла… нет, он. Теперь нужно будет опять привыкать к старому имени. Он открыл глаза и тут же снова зажмурился – комната ослепляла стерильной сияющей белизной. Великие Палаты Регенерации, как он и подозревал. Однажды он уже приходил в сознание на их воняющей дезинфицирующими средствами койке, когда Высший Совет объявил, что для победы в Великой Временной Войне им понадобится помощь «самого испорченного ребёнка» Галлифрея, и выдала ему новый комплект жизней. Интересно, сколько раз его восстанавливали вот так? Сколько раз он умирал лишь затем, чтобы снова и снова умирать ради блага таймлордов? А сколько раз умирал, чтобы вновь возродиться, Доктор? Тысячи, может быть, даже сотни тысяч жизней, о которых они не помнили, не знали, но в которых должны были снова и снова бороться друг с другом, чтобы поддерживать вселенский баланс и питать собою всех прочих повелителей времени, присосавшихся к ним, как пиявки. Что вообще было правдой в этом чистом, стерильном мире, построенном на самой большой в мире лжи? 

Бурлящие под порывами ветра багровые волны травы на отцовском поле, волнующиеся серебристые листья над их головами, отливающие закатным золотом зачёсанные назад волосы, тепло соединённых ладоней, которых давно уже не существовало или не существовало никогда. Даже краткий миг их беззаботного детства – был ли он на самом деле, или ложные воспоминания о нём являлись частью программирования на требуемое поведение?

Он думал, что сам принимает решения, гордился тем, что этого у него никому не отнять, но оказалось, что был лишь белым листом, на который отцы-основатели Галлифрея наносили всё, что им вздумается, согласно условиям эксперимента. Всё контролировалось – каждая его мысль, каждый его поступок, каждое сказанное им слово. Как, интересно, это понравится Доктору, такому большому поклоннику свободы воли, тоже оказавшемуся частью тщательно разработанного плана? 

«Никогда не любил белый цвет, – подумал он почти весело. Смех, захлебнувшись которым, умерла его предыдущая версия, снова клокотал в горле, готовый вырваться наружу и затопить собой всю эту отвратительную комнату. Он огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь режущего и острого. – Надо бы добавить красок, верно?».

На следующие несколько часов – или, может быть, дней, время словно действительно перестало существовать для одного из двух Вневременных Детей – он стал художником, пишущим самую главную в своей жизни картину. И разве он был виноват в том, что этому миру всегда больше всего шли оттенки красного? Он рисовал алым, вспарывая старческое тело его светлейшего превосходительства лорда-президента, возомнившего, что может выбирать за других, когда им жить и когда умирать. Ждал, пока тот регенерирует, и брызгал тёмно-вишнёвым, голыми руками разрывая на части его новые внутренности. Потом снова ждал, а тем временем чертил на пустых белых стенах ещё не остывшими, пульсирующими сердцами сотрудников Палат Регенерации концентрические буквы галлифрейского алфавита. Танцевал под музыку, сплетённую из криков, стонов, воплей и последним вздохов, заливая залы Цитадели рубиновым и гранатовым, винным и малиновым. Рубил, колол, расчленял, взрезал и отрывал, и смотрел, как сломанные и искорёженные безвольные тела тех, кто веками паразитировал на их с Доктором жизнях, весело расцветают пунцовым, коралловым и пурпурным. И смеялся, смеялся безудержно, взахлёб, сгибаясь пополам от смеха, катаясь по изрисованному кровью полу, а если кому-то и казалось, что это не смех, а рыдания, то никто из них в любом случае не жил после этого дольше нескольких секунд, так что не смог бы ничего никому рассказать. 

А когда ему стало мало даже этого и захотелось перейти к крупным формам, он выудил из кровавых ошмётков, бывших когда-то лордом-президентом Галлифрея, Великий Ключ Рассилона и раскрасил ржавчиной и киноварью всю поверхность планеты, сделал бурыми всё её небо и оба солнца. Для разнообразия добавил к красному крупные чёрные завитки дыма и лёгкие серые мазки пепла. Полюбовался на получившееся полотно из заранее прихваченной новой ТАРДИС, а затем резко захлопнул двери и направил её на поиск версии Доктора, соответствующей его текущей временной линии. 

И расхохотался.  
– Кажется, бесполезные старые хрычи, вы не успели до конца проконтролировать процесс этой регенерации, – пробормотал он себе под нос, глядя на то, как растрёпанная светловолосая женщина в рваном пиджаке копается в горах мусора и критически осматривает извлекаемые оттуда железяки. – Занимаемся плагиатом, а, Доктор? Или просто следуем моему воодушевляющему примеру?   
Знакомое чувство радостного предвкушения начало потихоньку заполнять пустоту, оставленную в нём уничтожением Галлифрея. Как интересно – даже после того, как он избавился от всех своих кукловодов, ему всё равно хотелось продолжать их вечную игру с Доктором. Может быть, это всё же было его собственным, не продиктованным никем желанием? Той истиной, которую никто не мог у него отнять? 

– Поиграем напоследок ещё один раз, Доктор, – сказал он, заходя в свою ТАРДИС и с отвращением стягивая с себя окровавленную и заляпанную кусками разлагающейся плоти рубашку. – Только подожди меня немного – нужно сначала сделать какое-нибудь менее грязное оружие. О, о, придумал! Как насчёт компрессора материи? Вернёмся к классике? Изящно и чисто. И кстати, было бы забавно… о! О-о-о, тебе это понравится, Доктор, я знаю, что понравится.   
В голове его уже складывалась новая картина. Надо было многое подготовить, и им с Доктором предстояло разобраться с целым рядом проблем… но для начала он собирался немного развлечься. 

В конце концов, они ведь оба были Детьми, а чем ещё заниматься детям, если не играть?


End file.
